


Lay Me Down

by salvadore



Series: Your Arms are a Harbor [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo Saverin is trying for a relationship with Mark Zuckerberg. It's not precisely a Facebook status, but it has Eduardo shyly chewing his lips when he types emails to Mark, like some teenager with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> coda to Stitching at Your Circuit Boards

Eduardo hails a taxi as he rushes through the revolving doors of his office building and slides in his oxfords as he reaches the curb. His pulse is pounding in his wrists and temples, and there is so much adrenaline in his blood stream that he almost wants to leap right back out of the cab and run to his apartment instead of sit in the cab watching the other cars and the lights because it doesn't feel as if the driver is speeding as much as he could and should be. Eduardo taps his fingers nervously against his knees and then runs his sweating palms down his thighs to wipe them off on his nice trousers, too nervous to care if he is ruining the ironed line of them. Mark had arrived in New York three hours earlier and had texted Eduardo to tell him he had picked up the spare key from the front desk. So, as Eduardo glances shiftily from his window to watch the bumpers out in front of the windshield and he swallows nervously as he wipes his hands again, Mark is in Eduardo's apartment. Mark had said he was lying down for a nap to get the jet lag out of the way.

Eduardo swallows again and runs his fingers through his hair at the thought of Mark in his bed. Mark, who Eduardo hasn't seen in person in over two months, not since he had sent Mark down to the lobby to wait for Dustin all on his own. Sure he has seen Mark via Skype and they've talked on the phone (and argued and occasionally screamed as they talked about Facebook and tried to amend bridges that had seemed too demolished and charred to save (and fought all the more about _that_ night, with Mark pacing in his home office while Eduardo watched the flickering pixalated version on his computer screen with his fingers buried in his hair. “I'm not fragile,” Mark had growled with a loathsome look that he directed at his webcam. “I know that Mark,” Eduardo had growled just as furiously back. “But I _care_ about you. So stop yelling at me every time I worry.”) until they reached equilibrium.)

Eduardo Saverin is trying for a relationship with Mark Zuckerberg. It's not precisely a Facebook status, but it has Eduardo shyly chewing his lips when he types emails to Mark, like some teenager with a crush. He is so much that gawky college kid when he is with Mark and it doesn't even feel like a weakness. It's wonderful and as terrifying as it had been all those years ago. That's part of the reason that Eduardo's heart is treacherously beating out of his chest as he scrambles out of the cab and rushes for the front door of his apartment building. Sometime in between he tosses money through the partition, a quantity that Eduardo did not count. He takes the stairs despite how his knees ache as he is fumbling with his keys.

Eduardo had promised, childishly and with a blush to his ears, to kiss Mark the first chance he got and Mark had smirked at him, even as his own skin had flushed pink and so attractive that Eduardo had wanted to fold the country in half like a map so that Palo Alto and New York were within walking distance.

Inside the apartment, the setting sun has made everything dim and shadow like. Eduardo moves slower now, toeing his shoes off at the door and locking it shut behind him before dropping his keys to the side table. He shoulders his jacket and blazer off and places them gently on the couch. Mark's bags are beside the counter that separates Eduardo's small kitchenette from the living room. It's just an over stuffed back pack and laptop case, but it's more than enough stuff to let Eduardo imagine that Mark had nervously over-packed before heading for the airport. Eduardo wants that to be true because he wants Mark to _want_ be here as much as Eduardo wants him here, not just because the visit was convenient. Though it was, Mark was threatened into visiting Chris (and possibly blackmailed, Eduardo doesn't know the specifics) and had asked to stay with Eduardo before making his vacation a full week instead of just a weekend away from Facebook.

In the bedroom Mark is curled up on top of the covers and asleep with his hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie. A smile rises to Eduardo's lips as he kneels on the edge of the bed and just stares for a moment before lying down and sliding closer to Mark. The shifting of the bed makes Mark shudder and tense before turning his face further against the duvet. Leaning over Mark's body Eduardo chews his lip and feels his heart slow, even though it still beats thunderously loud in his head.

“Mark,” Eduardo murmurs gently against the shell of his ear in an attempt to wake Mark up. With caution making his fingers shake, Eduardo brushes back the curls that have draped themselves over Mark's temple and lays his lips there. He presses his lips to warm skin and shuffles closer to Mark's curled back; tucking his knees into the back of Mark's knees and moving his lips to the side of Mark's neck. Mark whimpers back at him, a soft sound that isn't scared or hurt, just whiny. When Mark's lips part to breath out a half hearted warning, Eduardo just grins.

“I'm sleeping, Wardo,” Mark says as he clenches his eyelids tight as if he could force himself to stay that way.

“I know, but Chris is expecting us for dinner in a few hours.”

“Then I have a few hours to sleep.”

Eduardo laughs, pulling back just enough to smother the sound against his blankets, and curls his fingers around Mark's hip. There is a moment of hesitation before Mark's hand covers his own, lacing his fingers with Eduardo's and then drawing Eduardo's hand across his side to lay innocently over his stomach. Mark's stomach moves beneath their hands as he breathes.

“Wake me up when it's time to go,” Marks says. The motions of his inhalations slow and even out, and Eduardo hooks his chin over Mark's shoulder. He can see the clock from this position, he can also see the profile of Mark's face and that is more important. He watches Mark's eyes move beneath his eyelids, lashes twitching against the soft skin beneath Mark's eyes and Eduardo wants to kiss him even more than he did in the cab, even more than he did when he made that stupid promise. But he figures it can wait.

\--

Mark sits on the kitchen counter, yawning, while he waits for Eduardo to finish tossing together the last minute salad that will have to do. He had meant to actually make something. He had promised Chris he would, but Eduardo had fallen asleep with his cheek pressed to Mark's and when Mark's yawning makes Eduardo yawn as well, Eduardo doesn't even bother with excuses. He might not even apologize to Chris and Sean, he thinks rebelliously as he moves away from his Tupperware to stand between Mark's legs.

“Hello,” Eduardo says, nudging Mark's chin with his nose.

“Has anyone ever told you how cheesy you are?” Mark asks. Even as the words escape his lips he is wrapping his arms around Eduardo's neck and drawing him close enough to kiss. Mark's mouth is warm, and one of his hands cradles the back of Eduardo's skull as he licks into Eduardo's mouth, wrapping Eduardo's tongue in his own and drawing it into the warmth of his mouth. Eduardo moans helplessly with his hands clenching on Mark's thighs as Mark nips at his lip. The fingers at the back of Eduardo's head are soft and reassuring as they the splay and massage at his skin. He wants to stay like that forever, with Mark dominating the kiss and gently turning Eduardo's head so he can better run his tongue across each individual tooth before teasing at Eduardo's tongue and sucking it against his again.

“We're going to be late,” Mark says as he pushes Eduardo away. His lips are red and he's breathing a little hard, but he smirks up at Eduardo as he slides down to the floor. His body rubs all the way down Eduardo's because there isn't enough space between Eduardo and the counter when Mark hops down, but Eduardo doesn't doubt that the rubbing was done with a purpose. Not with the way Mark draws his lower lip suggestively between his teeth before skirting around Eduardo to slip his flip flops on.

And then there is the way Mark squeezes Eduardo's ass on the way to the elevator.

\--

Dinner is a small affair. The table off of the kitchen is already set and Chris has a bottle of wine open, already pouring them glasses as Mark and Eduardo walk in through the front door. It should be more awkward than it is, especially since Eduardo had been dodging Chris' phone calls after what happened in California (until Chris had left him a very angry voice mail saying, “ _I just want to make sure_ you _are okay, you ass! So pick up the goddamn phone!_ ” and Eduardo had found himself taking Chris out for breakfast. But right now, Chris is smiling at both of them and asking them to sit down.)

Sean is on the other side of the counter, standing in the kitchen and he's waving his spatula around as he expresses the same sentiments while trying not to burn the from-scratch pasta sauce. And the sauce turns out fantastic, as is the organic wheat pasta. There is bread with butter and surprisingly easy conversation, even though Eduardo catches Chris looking worriedly at Mark between sips of wine.

Mark must notice Chris' glances because Mark's hand slips onto Eduardo's thigh; a heavy and warm weight over the fabric of Eduardo's trousers. And Eduardo turns his head, peeking at Mark with his fork paused at his lips. He wants to reach down and cover Mark's hand with his own, but he'd have to eat left handed and it would be obvious that he was holding Mark's hand, obvious in a way he doesn't think Mark wants them to be and he's slowly trying to learn Mark's comfort zones at times like these. So Eduardo looks at Mark and waits, ready to drop his fork and lace his fingers in Mark's even if it meant not finishing his food.

There is a squeeze to his leg, and Mark turns to look at him with a barely there smile on his lips. It's calming enough and reassuring enough, even though it is small, for Eduardo to take another bite, and then turn to Sean when a question is asked of him.

After dinner another bottle of wine is opened. Chris says he is going to start the dishes and asks Mark to come with him into the kitchen, ignoring Eduardo's offer to help. With the wine warm in his system, Eduardo stands in the living room with Sean, admiring the house and asking questions. Eduardo is listening to Sean answer earnestly, face alight and trying not to steal looks at Chris as he talks to Eduardo. It's amusing and so sweet to watch that Eduardo has to turn his head away to cover his mouth while he smothers a chuckle. From the side of his eye Eduardo can see Mark and Chris standing in the kitchen and his hand starts to drops as a different sort of smile almost rises to his lips, except it falls flat. Because Mark has his head bowed while Chris reaches out, tentatively, to run his hand down Mark's bare arm.

Eduardo can't hear what is being said from where he is standing, and Mark is turned so Eduardo can only see his ear and the edge of his cheek. But Eduardo can clearly see Chris' lips and he can make out their movements as Chris' eyebrows draw together.

Eduardo watches Chris' lips form the words, _“Shut up Mark.”_ And then Chris is pulling Mark into a hug.

\--

“And what was all that about?” Eduardo asks, later, as he follows Mark through the front door into his apartment. Eduardo is smiling giddily, he can feel the way it is stretching his lips, and has been smiling this widely since Chris and Mark helped him into a taxi. He stumbles a little on his feet, but still manages corner Mark against the wall inside the door. Bracing himself on his elbows, Eduardo beams his giddy smile down at Mark. Mark rolls eyes before letting a tentative smile shine back up at Eduardo and, really, Eduardo cannot be stopped from kissing Mark in that moment.

A muffled moan escapes Mark's throat, guttural and hot as he spreads his lips for Eduardo's tongue. His fingers are instantly tight at the back of Eduardo's shirt, tugging it down and twisting it around his fingers as Mark bounces up on his toes to press hard into the kiss. There is the clack of teeth and then Mark's tongue sliding across Eduardo's lower lip before he sinks back to the floor. Eduardo chuckles, eyes crinkling as he squints down at Mark and then, slowly, drops his forehead to rest against Mark's forehead. He doesn't settle as gently as he would like and it sets Eduardo off giggling again while Mark's arms wrap warm and bracing around his waist.

“You're drunk, Wardo,” Mark says, stating the obvious and licking his lips teasingly.

“I,” Eduardo shakes his head as he falters. He leans all of his weight on Mark, pressing Mark into the wall behind him before he manages to to finish with, “I am.”

He doesn't remember being helped to the bedroom or when he lost pants, but when Eduardo wakes up it is from a dream he can't recall. It takes him a long moment to regain his bearings as he breathes and shifts against the sheets. The ceiling is a mesh of shadows and thin arms of light from the street lights sneaking in through the curtains and, when Eduardo turns his head, Mark is curled toward him on the right side of on the bed. Mark's eyes are dark slivers, but they are shifting under his lashes as they track Eduardo's movements. Mark's forehead is lined and the first thing Eduardo does when he rolls over is to press his lips there, feeling the lines in the skin straight out beneath his lips. The bed shifts and so does Mark's head as Mark wriggles closer. His hands are warm on Eduardo's hips when Eduardo finally pulls away to lay his head beside Mark's on the pillow.

“I couldn't sleep,” Mark says without being asked. His thumbs are running circles in the fabric of Eduardo's pajama pants, the ones Mark must have picked out for him.

Mark's forefingers slide beneath the waistband of the pants while Eduardo flushes at the thought of Mark undressing him for bed. He can only imagine how he had flailed while drunk, and Eduardo swallows hard and slides one hand down the length of Mark's, prepared to pulls his hands away and apologize on the behalf of his inebriated self, but he falters. Because Mark's lower lip is caught between his lips and Eduardo pulls Mark's hands away from him for a whole other reason.

Eduardo frowns at Mark as Mark rolls his eyes and makes a tssking sound with his tongue peeking out between his lips. Mark tries to tug his arms free while Eduardo scrutinizes face, drawing baseless conclusions from the set of Mark's eyebrows and teeth, and then Mark breaks free and starts to roll away. Eduardo remembers Chris' words as he rolls over toward Mark, chasing him toward the edge of the bed, and the question from earlier that was never answered.

“What was that, in the kitchen?” Eduardo asks as he rolls on top of Mark, pinning his wrists and hips to the bed gently, the tendons of Mark's wrists shifting against the skin of Eduardo's palms. And Mark just tips his chin up, lips searching.

“Chris was worried,” Mark murmurs against Eduardo's lips and if Eduardo wasn't already whimpering at the way Mark's teeth begin to nip teasingly at his lower lip, he would have to make a heartbroken sound at the calm yet curious tone to Mark's words. He wants to cradle Mark again and point out everything that is wonderful about him, and he almost starts. But the wrists beneath his hands lever up as Mark shifts onto his elbows, sitting up and tipping Eduardo over into the center of the bed.

“He _would_ be worried,” Eduardo says back. He is fighting laughter as Mark's lips brush feather light against his jaw, making Eduardo's skin crawl and tickle. “You haven't explained anything about what happened to him, have you?”

Mark makes a grunting sound as he sucks at the juncture of Eduardo’s jaw, just beneath Eduardo's ear. His hips slide down to press against Eduardo's pelvis when Eduardo spreads his legs to let Mark in closer; his thighs cradle Mark's hips while his body takes on Mark's full weight. Even with the warm and pleasant pressure of Mark's body covering his own, more worried questions press at Eduardo's lips. But they don't manage to escape with Mark trailing his way across Eduardo's cheek to suck at Eduardo's already swelling lower lip before Eduardo can form a sentence.

Mark's tongue slides against the sensitive skin of Eduardo's (raw to the touch of his tongue) lips and then through to tease at Eduardo's tongue. Eduardo's hands grip tight in the fabric of Mark's t-shirt while his chin and the back of his neck are cradled inMark's hands. Mark holds Eduardo the way he wants him, searching every corner of Eduardo's mouth as he peppers kisses to Eduardo's cheeks before pulling back to breath hot and heavy against Eduardo's skin.

“You have,” Eduardo starts to say, wanting to remind Mark of how many people care about him as he watches through half-lidded eyes at the way Mark is staring longingly at his lips. A heat starts beneath Eduardo's skin at the sight and he can't get the words out before Mark leans down to press his lips upon Eduardo's again.

“I know, Wardo,” Mark whispers though there is hardly a sound. It is more the mouthing of words against Eduardo's skin. And Eduardo just whines back, writhing beneath Mark's weight and the pressure of Mark's hands against his body.


End file.
